There are many designs of waterless toilets, some of which include features that are designed to separate at least a portion of liquid waste from solid waste. Most, if not all, require that a male sit while urinating and fail to completely stop urine from leaking into the solid waste container. The combination of urine and feces results in very strong sewage odour. Most, also, are not airtight and therefore insects can infest the toilet and expensive heated or cooled air can be exhausted through the toilet as the toilets draw air from within the room.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,247,852 discloses a toilet that comprises a main receptacle for receiving feces and urine, a urine and a fecal receptacle at least a portion of each disposed below said main receptacle for respectively receiving and storing urine and fecal matter. Said main receptacle defining one or more urine apertures in a lower region thereof through which urine may flow out of said main receptacle downwardly into the urine receptacle, said main receptacle shaped to divert urine into the one or more urine apertures. Said main receptacle defining one or more fecal apertures in the lower region thereof through which feces and urine may leave the main receptacle and pass downwardly. Said one or more fecal apertures having a raised perimeter for preventing urine from entering said one or more fecal apertures and said feces receptacle for receiving and storing feces that falls downward through the feces aperture.
The toilet is not airtight, hence air from the room can be sucked into the toilet and vented outside, resulting in a waste of energy in heating or cooling the air. Further, insects can enter into the toilet. In order for the toilet to separate liquid waste from solid waste, males must sit on the toilet. Further, leakage of liquid waste into the solid waste container can occur. The combination of urine and feces results in very strong sewage odour. There is no removable solid waste receptacle, and therefore the solid waste must be removed by suction and in order for this to occur, it must be rehydrated.
United States Patent Application 20150067956 discloses a composting toilet assembly and installation. The composting toilet assembly includes a separating means housed in a pedestal toilet seat. Liquid and solid waste entering the toilet assembly are separated by the separating means which includes a sloping conveyor belt, actuated by control means, which serves to separate the liquid waste from the solid waste by means of gravity. The liquid waste is diverted to a bottom end of the sloping conveyor belt and the solid waste is diverted to an opposing top end of the sloping conveyor belt. A receptacle is attachable at the bottom end of the sloping conveyor belt for collecting the diverted liquid waste for disposal. The solid waste is diverted to the top end of the sloping conveyor belt and through a rear opening of the housing where the solid waste is disposed away from the toilet assembly. The solid waste can be disposed into a composting space located adjacent to the toilet assembly and/or below the toilet assembly. This design does not ensure that there is no leakage of liquid waste into the solid waste container. The toilet is not airtight, hence air from the room can be sucked into the toilet and vented outside, resulting in a waste of energy in heating or cooling the air. Further, insects can enter into the toilet. Further, there is no mechanism to spread the solid waste. In order to at least partially divert urine, a male would have to sit. The combination of urine and feces results in very strong sewage odour.
European Patent Application 1538962A1 discloses a dry toilet which separates urine and solid excrement, wherein urine is conveyed away and the solid excrement is collected in a composting container in the interior of the toilet. The toilet comprises a lower part and a middle part, wherein the toilet encloses a removable composting container. The toilet further comprises an upper part which can be removed between a closed and an open position, wherein the removable composting container can be removed out of the toilet from the lower part of the toilet through an opening between the middle part and the upper part of the toilet in the open position, wherein the middle part, the lower part and upper part of the toilet are firmly connected to each other. This design does not ensure that there is no leakage of liquid waste into the solid waste container. The combination of urine and feces results in very strong sewage odour. The toilet is not airtight, hence air from the room can be sucked into the toilet and vented outside, resulting in a waste of energy in heating or cooling the air. Further, insects can enter into the toilet. Further, there is no mechanism to spread the solid waste. In order to at least partially divert urine, a male would have to sit.
What is needed is an easy to operate, waterless toilet that is airtight when not in use. It would be preferable if it had a leak-proof seal that assists in diverting liquid waste away from the solid waste receptacle in the base as the combination of urine and feces results in very strong sewage odour. It would be preferable if the mechanism for opening and closing a trap door separating an upper section from a lower section, where the solid waste is retained in the solid waste receptacle, also urges the solid waste receptacle to rotate incrementally.